Genetic Code
by Lizzy '-' rocks
Summary: Yeah, I'm not allowed to like him. I get it. It's incest. But... I do like him. Not that he'll ever like me back. But that's okay, I guess. (One-shot, kinda-one-sided RinXLen)


A/N- Yeah, it's twincest. I'm not even going to bother with those "Don't read if you don't like it" things because of _course_ you like it- You already clicked on it, right? Just saying... Those annoy me.

And so do disclaimers. They bug me. Ya know what, I _do _own Vocaloid! Ha! :)

* * *

Yeah, I know, I'm not allowed to like him. I get it, okay? So you don't have to start with all the 'ew-that's-gross' or 'there's-something-wrong-with-you' stuff. I understand. I know there's something wrong with me. I can be his sister, his best friend _maybe, _but I can't kiss him. I can't run my fingers through his hair, or look into his deep eyes that _almost _mirror mine, yet are infinitely more... _gorgeous._

Ha. Call me obsessive if you want. But really, I don't try to be. I mean, I've tried to fall in love with other people. I guess I've figured out it doesn't exactly work that way. But I _have_ tried, because what kind of beautiful, perfect love story has their sibling, their _twin_, even, as the other half? No good love story, obviously. Am I right? Yeah, I am. You don't see princess movies with sunshine and roses and two _siblings _dramatically kissing in the midst of it all.

It just doesn't work out that way. I'd know, okay? You can't go against one of society's oldest and most serious rules and come out on the other side of the experience thinking that choice was a-okay, no problem at all. You'll get killed by an angry mob of churchgoers first.

But, before you start getting any _ideas_ about anything..._ahem..._ dirty, well... Let me assure you that my brother has never returned my feelings. And I know for a fact that he never will. But it's better this way, really. Better for whatever mental _disease_ I've given myself to stay with only me. It's like a cold- If you spend too much time around people, it will probably spread. And I don't think I'd be able to forgive him if this _virus_ spread to him as well.

Or maybe I wouldn't mind- That's the disturbing part. No matter how wrong, how _disgusting_ it is, if he said he loved me the way I'm falling for him I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself from forcing my lips onto his, and maybe forcing _other_ parts of me onto him as well-

See? I'm completely hopeless. I'm not normal. Nobody should imagine them and their _brother_- Their _twin brother_ doing... such things. But maybe, if I'm lucky...

Maybe it's something in our DNA? But that would mean we were both infected. I'm not sure if that would be a good thing or not... It's a disease, that's for sure. It's not natural. Hey, if it's an illness, and we were both born at the same time- It would make sense. But he's not infected. He's safe. I hope.

That's only the smallest, slightest 'maybe' anyway- Because even if there is a gene for incest, which I seriously doubt, to be honest, why would we both have ended up with it? It would make even less sense than an incest gene in the first place.

But, you know, we were in class the other day, and we were reading an article about stem cells (It was completely dull and is in truth rather irrelevant to incest). Anyway, we were reading in pairs since there were only half as many papers as people in the class 'to save paper' and I, of course, _as always_, ended up with Len. So, as to be expected, we were sitting a little closer than usual. I could feel my face heating up with him at such close proximity, so close the sides of our legs were lightly brushing together. And then, the absolutely most shocking thing _ever_ happened. He-

Okay, it's not like he randomly _kissed_ me or anything. We were in the middle of bio class. But he _did _reach over and grab my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

Hey, if this really is a disease, maybe I'm not the only one who caught it, after all. Maybe I could even go so far as to say I think it's in our _genetic code_ to be together as more than siblings.

Or, maybe I'm just a lot crazier than I originally thought.

* * *

A/N- Yay, random twincest fluffiness :3 I'm being a terrible person and not giving this to my editor first, so any mistakes you find are... I dunno, my mistakes I guess?

I have 2 ongoing stories, 180 and Hearing Nothing. I know, I'm advertising myself... But seriously, they might be worth a read? You'll go check it out if you love me :D

Review if you liked it, please? Reviews are author food. :)


End file.
